To Catch a Predator Norrisville
by Meoata
Summary: It's a special edition of To Catch a Predator, made by a crazy fan, set in Cunningham's neighbourhood. Would two predators successfully keep their date with two minors? Of course not, it's To Catch a Predator.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by my current obsession and a need to get out of this long hiatus, I concocted this.**** I wasn't satisfied with the ending so I had my cowriter ****_My Dictator Level is Over 9000,_****-Kudos to Randy's username-another user I've been chatting with here, ****_marquisodb_****, and with much desperation, my older brother, to give me their opinions on the ending. They all said it's good, so I'm going to just throw this out there. Now for the legend. ****_"Quotes in Italics are Chris Hansen narrating."_**** and ****everything underlined are usernames or the texts you see in chat transcripts****. Enjoy**

* * *

"Good evening, I am Stone Phillips."

"And I'm Ann Curry, it has been two years since NBC's last investigation with online sex predators. This time, we'll take you to Norrisville, famous for having its own high school ninja."

"Receiving an anonymous call, we were told that a multimillionaire and a scientist made a date for sex with not one, but two high school freshmen. I must warn you that this is one of our most graphic investigations and many of the things you'll hear is explicit. Here's Chris Hansen."

* * *

"_The morning of July 7__th__ is a beautiful one. In the middle of suburbia, school's out so children play in their homes, families go to the beach, and internet sex predators troll the streets."_ As Chris Hansen narrates, a beautiful, expensive looking black car slowly drives down the middle of a suburban street. _"Two people in this car stop at a house with teens they've never met. So why are they going there? Maybe it's because they both think they've made a date for sex with two fourteen-year old boys."_

The black car turned right into a driveway and parks. To the left of the driveway, Howard stood on the top step of the porch, peeking out of the doorway.

"Hey, come on in!" Howard beckoned to the people in the car. As he waved to them and gestured to them to come inside, both the passenger and the driver's door opened. McFist exited from the car on the driver's side and Viceroy exited from the passenger side. On McFist's metallic arm was a white plastic bag, outlining multiple large items inside

_"Hannibal McFist, A.K.A __MetalicMillionaire_5000__ and Willem Viceroy III, A.K.A __MetalKingofSins__ had a graphic chat with this boy and his boyfriend."_ Said boy is Randy Cunningham. _"They ask Randy many questions such as penis size and if he's a virgin."_

_MetallicMillionaire_5000: "__Have you ever done it b4? lol__"  
NinjaStarzzzx69_420: "__Of course. I have a bf.__"  
__MetallicMillionaire_5000: "Then why are you on here?"  
NinjaStarzzzx69_420: "__Were havin an open relationship. lol__"  
MetallicMillionaire_5000: "__lol__"_

_"When __MetalKingofSins__ chats with the boy, he gives a very interesting idea."_

_MetalKingofSins: "__Would your boyfriend be okay with a four way?__"  
NinjaStarzzzx69_420: "__Of course. Biggest perv alive. lol__"  
MetalKingofSins: "__XD__"_

_"When they see the pictures of both boys, they talk about masturbating each other to their online pics, taking pictures of themselves masturbating and sending them to the boys using their webcam. They've been chatting on and off for over two weeks now, and as the days pass by the chats get more and more graphic. When all four of them are present in the chat room, they don't hold back when telling what they want to do with the boys, ranging from putting them in women's underwear and giving and receiving oral sex, to eating off of them and licking them."_

_NinjaStarzzzx69_420: "__I've nvr ben in a 4way b4. lol__"  
MetallicMillionaire_5000: "__We'll make it an xperence ull never forget. You can suc your bf's cock while I lck his delicious looking ass. lol__"  
NinjaStarzzzx69_420: "__Sweet.__"  
MetallicMillionaire_5000: "I'm so good, I'll make him squeal like a piggy for you."__  
MetalKingofSins: "__I bet you'd look sexy in panties or a ring around your cock. XD__"  
NinjaStarzzzx69_420: "__I'm not wearing panties! That's embarrassing.__"  
MetallicMillionaire_5000: "__Dnt worry. We wont take pics. lol__"_

_"Then __MetalKingofSins__ says that he wants them to wear thongs before performing putting his face against both of their crotches and inhaling their scent, saying, '__I bet you two smell so good, I'd cum.__'"_

Howard was inside the kitchen, ten feet away from Viceroy and McFist as they entered the home.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have to get Cunningham ready. He's just so excited and nervous to see you two." Howard entered Randy's room where Randy and Chris Hansen were. "But settle down, we made some brownies and drinks for you to celebrate."

_"Noticing __NinjaStarzzzx69_420's__ username, they said they would bring some high grade marijuana that they created, calling it The Fist."_

"That's okay. We'll be patient." Viceroy said as the two walked to the counter in the kitchen, taking a piece of the brownie each. The baked goods were so fresh they felt soft and warm underneath their hands.

As the two took a bite from their brownies, McFist's organic hand, the one that wasn't holding the brownie, snaked down to his pelvic area, grasping his clothed bits between the legs. It was clear how impatient the multimillionaire tycoon was and it made the brain inside his mechanical arm roll its eyes.

Viceroy also took notice as he looked at the man's groin and then his face. "Really?" There was disapproval in Viceroy's look and tone. McFist responded quizzically, his voice muffled by the large amount of brownie he shoved in his mouth. Small brownie crumbs were around his lips like freckles until the man wiped his face off on the sleeve of his shirt. It was clear McFist finished his piece of the brownie and reached to the plate to get more. Viceroy was still on his first piece and took small bites. Thinking McFist ate like a pig, he took his time in savouring his treat.

"What? We're going to fuck their brains out anyway. I can't get a little excited?" McFist thought that'd justify his actions. Viceroy closed his eyes and just shook his head.

"I'm surprised you haven't scared them." McFist grinned, thinking that's a little hypocritical.

"Well, MetalKingofSins, it wasn't my idea to include Randy's pudgy boyfriend or buying them thongs. Heck, most of those kinks were your idea." McFist was right. "If I didn't know you as much as I do, I wouldn't think you're a bigger pervert than I." They couldn't hear Howard and Randy quietly giggle over their argument. It was Randy's turn to speak, and it was better to do it before the argument escalated.

Randy pushed himself against the door and shouted to interrupt them. "Hey, Howard told me you're here." McFist and Viceroy looked towards the source of the voice, their attention completely diverted.

"Yeah, we are." Viceroy responded.

"Did you bring anything?"

_"It's usually this question that proves the predator's intent. The list of items, according to their chat log was more than what the other predators offer."_ Chris Hansen narrated off literature.

McFist, not knowing what he's gotten himself into, ran his mouth. "Yeah, baby, I brought everything." He placed the bag on the counter. "I brought doughnuts, panties, thongs, lubricant, condoms, The Fist," McFist reached into the pocket of his suit, pulling out a small piece of paper that lists more items, reading every item aloud. "Some gay porn, whipped cream, a smoking pipe so we can get high, and I know we haven't talked about this, but I also brought some toys. I brought some dildos, flesh lights, anal beads, and cock rings."

If Chris Hansen didn't have the transcript of the chat log, this would surprise and terrify him equally.

_"This is where I come in."_ Chris Hansen exits the bedroom with papers in his hands, greeting the two males. McFist was surprised at the unexpected visitor.

"Who the hell are you?" McFist asked.

"Ah... Fuck." Viceroy recognized the man, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" Chris Hansen said before the two sat down on chairs. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're just visiting a few friends." McFist replied calmly.

"I would assume you got a bag of marijuana in your suit? You could just put it here on the table." Oddly enough, McFist complied, reaching into his pocket before setting the baggie full of pot on the table. "How old are your friends?"

"Ninteen." Viceroy said. Realizing what he said, his eyes widened in surprise to himself, he knew he can't lie to this man, so why did he do it? Damn knee-jerk reactions. McFist looked at him quizzically, as if wondering why the scientist lied. He was unaware the situation he was in.

"You know I have the transcript of your chat with the boys. Would you like to try that again?"

Viceroy sighed heavily. "Of course you do." He mumbled under his breath.

"How old are your friends?"

"Fourteen." McFist said.

"And you just decide to come to a fourteen-year-old boy's house with this bag of stuff. What do you think that says?"

"What do you think that says?"

"I think this says you came here to have sex with two fourteen-year-old boy. I mean, look at this. Do you have any kids?"

"Wife and teenage step-son." It makes one wonder when a man has a wife. Why would he go after a young boy instead of a young girl?

"How would you feel if a predator made a date for sex with your step-son and came to your house?"

"I hope he brings a gun." It was no secret that the man hated his own step-son, but this was something that shouldn't be said aloud.

"Hannibal!" Viceroy said.

"What?" The scientist rolled his eyes. How could this tycoon let his mouth run like that? Doesn't he realize who that red headed man standing in the kitchen is?

Chris Hansen sets the stack of papers on the table.

_"I show them the photos from their profile."_

"Is this you?" Chris Hansen asked, pointing to their picture on the table. They both confirmed that it was their picture with a nod.

_"Then I show them the pictures of them masturbating."_

"And is this you two?" Hannibal grinned as he saw his and Viceroy's picture, their hands were on the other's member. Viceroy blushed in shame and Chris Hansen saw it. Hannibal clearly didn't care about the trouble he's in. "I'm going to guess by your reactions that you're confirming that it's you. Is this appropriate to send to a fourteen-year-old?"

"No, sir." Viceroy said. He looked like he was trying to sink into his own body in shame.

_"I then start reading from the transcript of their online chat."_

Chris Hansen pushes the photos aside and starts reading the first thing he laid eyes on. "How about I buy some doughnuts? I'd stick my penis in the jelly/cream filled ones and you can lick it off my cock. Is this appropriate to say to a young boy?"

_"As I read from the chat log, McFist begins to masturbate under the table."_

"Ooh... Don't stop there." McFist's mechanical hand squeezed the tip of his clothed erection, clearly aroused by Chris Hansen's talking despite the fact his voice was supposed to make sex sound comical to the viewers. "Now talk about how we're going to lick whipped cream off the fat boy's body. I want to hear about me and my friend sucking the milk out of those tits and the other boy licking his dick. No, wait. The one where we said we'd make him squeal like a piggy. Oh! How about the one where I talk about using his big butt cheeks as bongos!?" McFist voice was deep with lust, moaning softly every few seconds.

"Hannibal!" Viceroy noticed what McFist's arm was doing to his own groin, slapping it before the hand jumped up away from his own member. Viceroy looked back up to Chris Hansen. "I'm sorry about this. I don't think he knows what's going on."

_"But he does know what's going on. Because he's a rich man and he thinks he can bribe his way out of trouble."_

"Well, let's just jump ahead to where I tell you who I am: I'm Chris Hansen of Dateline NBC." At this point, McFist stopped rubbing himself.

"Drink." Viceroy blurted. All eyes were on him and the room filled with a heavy silence. Viceroy looked at both men before responding. "What? When I was in college we played a drinking game where we drink every time Chris Hansen introduces himself. Yes, I've seen your show and I love it. And I thank you because if it wasn't for this game, I wouldn't have met my first boyfriend. Let me guess, camera crew everywhere?"

_"To answer Viceroy's question, our crew revealed themselves to the scientist."_

"Yup... Well..."

"We're doing a story on predators who meet kids online and make dates for sex." Chris Hansen finished his introduction. "You can leave whenever you like. The door's right there."

"Okay, then." McFist was about to get up, until.

"Hold it." Viceroy put a hand on McFist's shoulders to stop him as the man was halfway up from his seat. "I know how this ends."

"You said you watched the show?" Chris Hansen asked. Viceroy nodded.

"And because I know what's going to happen, we're not leaving."

_"This is something I did not expect."_

"You know you're going to have to leave soon, right?" Chris Hansen asked.

"Not when the police are out there, waiting for us to get back in the car. I've seen this whole song and dance routine many times. First it's, 'am I gonna be arrested,' followed by, 'that's not up to me,' then boom! The moment they walk out, a bunch of men practically tackle some of these people to the ground like mall security. But... If we do leave." Viceroy eyed the back door, then McFist.

_"They start to leave, but not through the front door."_

"Come on." Viceroy grabbed McFist's organic hand before they bolted out through the back door in the kitchen, abandoning their car at the house.

"Wait, what about my car?" McFist asked as they hurdled over a fence.

"Do you want to get arrested?"

_"This became an unfortunate turn of events as a millionaire, loved by everyone, and a scientist evaded law enforcement. They were never arrested."_

* * *

Chris Hansen stood in front of Stone Phillips, talking about the incident at the Cunningham house in the NBC newsroom.

"You said at one point all walks of life are putting young teens at risk?" Stone said. Chris Hansen nodded.

"It's not surprising that a rich, successful CEO would be preying on kids. The most surprising thing, however, was that list of items he brought. If I wasn't there, these boys would have to live with what could be the most scarring moment imaginable."

"Well, thank goodness you were there to prevent that. I'm Stone Phillips, saying goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Click. The T.V turns off. Randy and Howard started laughing. They were both sitting on the floor in front of the T.V and they just finished watching the To Catch a Predator DVD NBC gave them for cooperating in their investigations. Sitting on the table right behind them was the bag McFist and Viceroy came with.

"Dude, this was the best idea ever!" Howard said before holding up a red lighter in his right hand and putting his lips on the mouthpiece of the bong before lighting the pot McFist came with. He inhaled until he felt an intense fire in his lungs, forcing him to pull away from the bong and coughed smoke all over the inside of Randy's room. The smoke began to merge with the thick smoke cloud that hovered all over the inside of the room.

They started smoking after they put the disk in. The plan Howard mentioned was Randy was seducing McFist and then make a phone call to Dateline NBC to get them arrested and get presents to which the ninja grabbed when Chris Hansen wasn't looking.

Randy started to laugh at Howard's coughing fit before Howard calmed down.

"This is some good shit." Howard said, making Randy laugh before passing the bong and the lighter to the skinnier boy.

The bong was homemade, made with a small plastic Sprite bottle, a mechanical pencil as the downstem that's submerged within the bong water, and a small metallic funnel as the bowl that contains the weed that's connected to the downstem by electric tape.

Randy accepted the lighter and the bong, putting the top of the bottle against his lips and covering a small hole on the bottom with his left thumb before lighting the bowl. As he inhaled, he watched bottle fill up with smoke, getting thicker and thicker until he released the seal he made with his thumb on the bottom hole, pulling the digit away from the hole. When he did that, all the smoke disappeared as he inhaled from the bottle until his lungs couldn't take anymore. He pulled away, leaving a small stream of smoke in the bottle, before exhaling, adding to the huge pot cloud in the room. He looks at the bong again to see a thin stream of smoke float away from the inside of the bottle before he inhaled the rest of them.

As Randy gave the lighter and the bong back, he looked between his boyfriend's legs and noticed a large stiffy that's tenting his pants. He giggled a little, looking at Howard with eyes, bloodshot from the huge amount of pot they've consumed.

"Well, someone likes that a lot, don't they?" Randy said.

"You and me both, Cunningham." Howard grinned, pointing down at Randy's groin. Randy completely forgot about his erection, completely getting used to the feeling.

"Well, you got to admit, it was kinda arousing."

"I actually kinda want to try the stuff he's talking about, now. Ooh..." He felt the cloth squeeze against his member tightly. It felt so good, yet so constricted. Howard couldn't help but thrust his hips to drink in more of the painful pleasure before letting out soft moan. Hearing his lover moan and make that cute face made Randy smile. Randy reached out his hand to Howard's groin, rubbing the underside of his erection with the palm of his hand. Howard thrust his hips into Randy's hand, releasing a louder moan before setting the bong and lighter aside. His body shook as Randy squeezed his warm length through the fabric before the raven haired teenager dove towards Howard for a kiss.

Howard's moans were muffled by Randy's kiss, their tongues were brushing up against each other with great vigor as Randy's hand continued to massage his boyfriend's member. Howard practically squealed as he spread his legs apart to give Randy better access to his genitals. His body shook as he received more and more pleasure before Randy broke the kiss.

Randy looked into Howard's eyes and Howard looked back. Seeing the red that replaced the white around the pupil almost made the two giggle.

"Now let's just get you out of your pants." Randy's hands fumbled with Howard's pants, grabbing both the slacks and the underwear by the hem before pulling them down, revealing Howard's skin and bits.

Howard could feel a chill all over his lower half as he sat on the floor half naked with only his shirt and socks on. Driven by lust from Howard's semi nude form, Randy reached out again, without thinking, to squeeze Howard's cock, feeling the warmth of his arousal in his hands.

"Ooh..." Howard moaned as his uncut dick was being touched before Randy's hand reached down to tickle his scrotum. "Oh!" Howard moaned, feeling his nerves flair up in pleasure.

Randy's hands touched all of Howard's genitals, from his balls he's playing with, grabbing, squeezing, and tickling with his left hand, to the base of his penis, stroking the erect piece of flesh, to the tip, burying his index finger and his middle finger deep inside his foreskin.

"Oh... Ah... Cunningham..." Howard moaned. "Please... Let me... Oh... I wanna do that doughnut thing with you." Randy stopped his right hand from moving but continued to use his left hand to play with his balls.

"Oh?" Randy said as he watch his lover's face show more pleasure before he finally let go of Howard's orbs. He stood up in front of Howard, flashing his clothed member to his face before he walked over to the bag, taking out a box of doughnuts. He set them on the table beside the bag before opening the box. There were four rows, each with seven Boston Cream doughnuts. He took one from the box before closing it up again and walking back to his lover. He put his pelvis close to his lover's face as if presenting himself to him. "I want you to take off my pants and put the doughnut on me." Howard didn't think his erection could get any harder. It felt unbearably good.

With one swift motion, Howard pulled Randy's pants down to his ankles, exposing his circumcised dick that bounced from the movement. A small bead of pre formed at the tip of his cock. Howard pressed his face against Randy's manhood and audibly inhaled his scent.

"Oh!" The sudden action made Randy jump a bit as Howard's nose tickled his privates. "Oh..."

"Mmm... Cunningham, you smell good." Howard craved Randy's musk, making sharp inhales and moaning in pleasure.

"Ah..."

"Oh god, I need you in my mouth." Howard couldn't take it. He felt a fire of desire spark and ignited in his soul. He took the doughnut from Randy's hand, grabbing his skinny lover's member in his left hand, he used it to position the doughnut on his right hand.

"Mmm..." Randy moaned in pleasure as he felt Howard grab his penis before he felt the head of his member touch the soft doughnut, smearing a bit of pre on it.

Howard began to apply pressure until Randy's hard length broke through the doughnut.

"Ah!" Randy moaned as he felt the ice cold cream inside the doughnut make contact with his member. Howard continued to push the doughnut until Randy's member pushed through. The tip was completely covered in the cream filling as Howard pushed the doughnut more and more, covering the rest of his member with the cream filling until it was pushed to the base. "Oh... Mmm..." Randy moaned as he felt the doughnut slide all the way to the base of his cock.

Howard licked his lips as the sight as pre began to form on the tip of his penis. Howard then took Randy in his mouth, determined to lick and suck the cream off of his lover.

"Oh..." Randy moaned as the cold sensation was replaced with a better, wet and warmer, sensation. Howard gobbled up the cream, sucking like a vacuum as he bobbed his head at a rapid pace. "Ah!" Randy's knees were weak with pleasure as they wobbled. He grabbed his lover's red hair, petting it to reward Howard for his oral treatment.

"Mmm..." Howard could taste the cream from the doughnut, the skin of Randy's penis, and Randy's salty pre seed that the pudgy red head swallowed with avarice.

"Oh, Howard." Howard pulled back from Randy's dick, leaving it clean of the doughnut's cream, yet covered with thick strands of saliva. He then started to eat the doughnut from the base of his member, ripping off tiny pieces from his mouth until the doughnut was gone.

Randy then kneeled down in front of Howard and took off his shirt before taking his own off. Randy laid Howard down on the floor on his back before he started to suckle one of his nipples on his chest flabs.

"Oh... Oh god, yes." Howard moaned. Like Howard, Randy's suckles were forceful. The only difference was that Randy used his teeth to please his chubby boyfriend more. "Oh, Cunningham. Oh please play with my cock. I need it." Howard felt that he couldn't take anymore teasing. Randy pulled away, and with a pop, his mouth detached itself from Howard's nipple before he stood up and walked over to the table. He grabbed the bag, setting it between them before reaching inside. That's when Howard remember the Cool Whip inside. "Oh, what about the Cool Whip? Can you lick it off of me, please!?" Howard sounded so excited, it made Randy giggle.

"Anything you want." Randy was about to get something else from the bag, but the idea of extending the foreplay sounded a little better. It made him want Howard to get so aroused, he'd be leaking pre everywhere. Oh! He thought he was gonna come at the thought.

Randy reached into the plastic bag, grabbing a metallic cock ring and the can of whipped cream. He grabbed Howard's dick with his left hand before sliding the ring in, making the chubbier man moan from the contact before it slid to the base of his member and under his balls.

"Oh... Ah..." The pressure from the ring felt great around Howard's bits. Randy couldn't help but stare. His member looked so thick and juicy as it pulsed, it made Randy lick his lips. He's definitely putting whipped cream on Howard's Junior. Said pudgy boy bit his lips as he noticed Randy's lustful look. It was almost as if that look coaxed more pre out of his member.

Randy took the can of whipped cream in his hand and shook it. before he flipped the cap off. He pointed the nozzle to Howard's hairy, pudgy stomach before he pushed it down, covering Howard with the cream.

"Ooh..." It felt really cold. It made Howard shiver as Randy covered Howard. First, the skinnier teenager made funny designs, doodling on his stomach before completely covering both his stomach and chest in cream. For Howard's chubby penis, Randy grasped the base of the shaft with his left hand to prop it upward at a 90 degree angle. "Ooh... Ooh..." Howard cooed in pleasure before he felt the nozzle of the can touch the base of his penis. "Mmm..." Randy licked his lips as he pushed the nozzle, rising the can from the base to tip, coating every inch of his chubby member in white cream, but not applying any to his balls.

Randy was completely overcome with lust as he practically dove in to Howard's chest, licking all over his stomach, replacing the cream with trails of saliva as he consumed the sweet substance.

"Cu-Cunningham! That tickles." Howard's giggles were enough to make his stomach jiggle slightly. This only encouraged Randy more as those small movements on Howard's pudge aroused his lover more, making his tongue work double time like a lust crazed fool as he cleaned off Howard's chest before returning to work on those nipples, taking one of them in the mouth and suckling like crazy. "Ah!" Howard moaned. This was too much teasing. He thrust his hips in the air reflexively, as if it would give him some sort of pleasure. "M-my cock."

Randy stopped sucking and looked at his boyfriend's face. The need on Howard's face made Randy grin. This was so erotic.

"Please suck my cock." Howard sounded so submissive. Randy found it so hot, he thought he came a little. "Suck my cock until I come, don't tease me anymore." Randy thought his boyfriend couldn't get any hotter. Randy obeyed Howard's wish, pulling himself off of the tit with a small pop before crawling between his legs as Howard spread them open.

Howard was really aroused. The chubby member underneath that thick coat of whip cream pulsed to the tune of his rapid heartbeat. The sight of a desperate, highly aroused Howard encouraged the skinny teen to open his mouth and take as much of the cream coated penis as he could.

"Ah!" Feeling his boyfriend's warm, wet mouth on his organ caused him to instinctively thrust his hips, forcing Randy to take more than he could. The skinnier teen's eyes widened and moaned in surprise before Howard pulled himself back to the ground. "Sorry, Cunningham. Are you okay?"

Randy was more than okay. That needy thrust drove him wild as his head practically bounced up and down his slick member.

"Oh... Oh my god, Cunningham." Howard moaned, his heart raced, his nerves tingled in pleasure as his boyfriend pleased him, using his tongue to clean off all the cream on his shaft. Every time Randy pulled his face off the base of the shaft to please the tip, the creamy skin of Howard's thick member would be exposed before Randy would engulf it again, sucking on the thick piece of flesh like a vacuum. Randy was so aroused that both didn't notice the many puddles of pre on the floor from the skinnier boy's over aroused member.

Without removing himself from Howard's penis, Randy rotated himself. Placing his knees on both sides of Howard's face, the boy's bits was positioned directly above his face. Randy gasped as he felt Howard's hands reach up, grabbing his large, firm butt cheeks before feeling himself fall. His member was on Howard's face, bathing the pudgy boy in his pre come.

"Oh... Oh..." Howard moaned as he felt his boyfriend's rock hard cock leak so much pre all over his face. He gripped Randy's member, making the boy released a loud, muffled moan. Randy could feel Howard rubbing his member on his face, smearing so much pre come all over him. That encouraged Randy to leak more pre. Howard then put Randy's slick member into his mouth, sucking the boy off. Randy screamed in pleasure as he felt Howard reciprocate Randy's oral treatment, greedily drinking Randy's pre come as he swallowed with a smile.

Randy looked at the plastic bag in front of him and decided that before they come, that they should try one more thing. He reached out with his right hand and dug blindly into the bag, groping until he found one of the items he was looking for. His fingers felt something smooth and round, a bottle. Assuming it was one of the items he was looking for, he pulled it out a bottle of sexual lubricant. The corners of his mouth made a small grin as he lifted Howard's legs up, making the pudgy boy gasp at the unexpected movement. Randy popped open the bottle of lube and poured a good amount on his left index finger before setting the bottle on Howard's chest.

Howard didn't feel skin on his chest, but something more curious and different. Unable to move his head with Randy's member in his mouth, he reached out onto his chest to feel the bottle of lube. He pulled the bottle to his field of view and looked at it curiously before he moaned loudly as he felt something cold and wet on his rectum.

Randy was rimming Howard's asshole with his lubricated finger. Without penetrating the pudgy boy, Randy pleased his back end by moving up and down his hole. Howard understood what Randy wanted to do and repeated Randy's actions. As Howard stroked Randy's hole with his lubricated digit, he could feel the body above completely relax, both boys were moaning as they continued to suck the other with the addition of soft anal pleasure, wanting it to be gentle for the other.

After a little while, their anus was so relaxed that it automatically sucked the other's finger in. Their anal pleasure now evolved from gentle rimming to small fingering. Both of them moaned as they thrust their fingers in and out, the feeling of their asses being filled was incredible. When Howard's finger poked Randy's prostate, he screamed in pleasure around Howard's dick. The reaction made Howard grin as he continued to poke Randy's prostate, making the boy feel strongly weak with pleasure. It took another second of fingering for Randy to find Howard's prostate, making him moan loudly in pleasure.

Now that Randy found Howard's G-spot, the two of them thrust their fingers for another few seconds. As the two fingered, Randy simultaneously went through the bag again. This time, he pulled out two anal beads, one as purple as Randy's hair and one as orange as Howard's hair. Randy put the purple one on Howard's chest before the boy removed his finger. Howard took the anal beads Randy gave him and knew what they were before he even see them. Howard squeaked as he felt the beads slowly enter his butt, one by one before he did the same to Randy, making the purple haired boy moan as he stuffed his ass with the purple beads. When they were both at the end of their beads they both pulled simultaneously. The sudden pulling made a small swip, making their sphincter vibrate at a pleasant pace. Both of them screamed loudly again, their throats vibrating around the other's cock to give the other an amazing amount of pleasure.

Both of them were about to come, the tingles of their impending orgasm were so intense, they panted and moaned loudly, their mouth doing double time on the other's member as they bobbed up and down, licking as much as they could to bring them to orgasm. Howard decided to stick his finger in Randy's ass again, fucking him with the digit in a fast, hard pace as he poked Randy's prostate again and again. Howard and Randy were rising, Howard wanted Randy to come first and as he almost hit his peak, he thought he'd lose his self-created challenge.

And then Randy screamed loudly around Howard's dick before he came, releasing rope after rope of thick strands of sperm in a powerful orgasm into Howard's mouth. Howard swallowed every drop delightfully as the feeling of Randy coming in his mouth pushed him over the edge, making him scream in ecstasy as his penis pulsed in Randy's mouth before ribbons of salty come shot up in Randy's mouth into an equally powerful climax, the two of them drank eagerly, their orgasms lasted long enough to savour the taste of every drop of their milk before their orgasms tapered and rode the waves of their afterglow.

With dicks in their mouths, Randy and Howard panted as they felt the most strength zapping orgasm in their lives. They owe it to Dateline and McFist. Howard pulled his finger out of Randy's ass before Randy pulled himself off of his chubby lover, pulling his flaccid dick out of Howard's mouth and pulling his mouth off of Howard's dick. Howard could feel Randy remove the metallic cock ring before Randy set himself on the floor beside Howard, the two of them looking at each other in the eyes.

"Cunningham, I love you so much. That was the hottest oral ever." Randy giggled at Howard's sweet words before the skinny boy raised a hand to Howard's cheek, scooping up some of the pre come that was smeered on his face before licking it off of his fingers.

"I love you too, Howard. This was the best day ever." Randy said before Howard hugged the skinny boy. The two of them embraced softly, their naked bodies warming each other up. Howard felt like a giant, snuggly teddy bear and to the larger male, Randy was a small, lovable boy. The two of them were unable to keep their eyes open and smiled as they unknowingly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
